


Tu és...

by MadaDM_21



Category: Leitor/Aquele alguém
Genre: 21 vezes, Amo-te, Daqui até à Lua, E de volta, F/M, Tudo o que nunca será suficiente dizer, poema
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaDM_21/pseuds/MadaDM_21
Summary: Todas aquelas coisas que nunca parecem suficientes dizer, sob a forma de um poema.





	Tu és...

**Author's Note:**

> Para o Meu Amor.

Tu és um beijo ao luar,  
um passeio à beira-mar.

És mãos entrelaçadas,  
sorrisos parvos e sem jeito,  
coração acelerado no peito,  
pernas tremidas, desgraçadas!

És cabelo ao vento,  
liberdade do coração,  
roupa no chão, noite ao relento...

Tu és palpitações incompreendidas,  
dores tão fortemente sentidas...  
És doença e medicamento,  
um infinito alento.

És o que não imaginas ser.  
Mais do que possas entender.

Tu és um beijo ao luar,  
um passeio à beira-mar...

**Author's Note:**

> Daqui até à Lua e de volta 21 vezes, meu Amor!!


End file.
